


jealousy turning saints into the sea

by pansaralance



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, because aren't we all just thirsting over Patrick Wilson as a society, mentioning of Josh Lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: Specs is so bad at hiding his crush on Josh Lambert that even Tucker notices.





	jealousy turning saints into the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelilnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/gifts).



> For Z. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't published in almost a year and have forgotten how to write oops.

Paranormal investigation is a serious business. Possibly THE most serious business. Which is why Specs always took it upon himself to be the utmost professional on each case. 

Josh Lambert might be his downfall.

Not that anything would ever happen. Aside from Josh being way out of is league (according to Specs), they were both spoken for. But a guy can dream. And Specs had been having some unfortunately raunchy dreams about his client since the first night he got home from the Lambert house. This made it even harder to face Josh the next day, the sight of his face bringing false flashbacks to Specs stroking it in adoration as their bodies entwined. 

“Get a room!” 

Oh my god.

The voice belonged to Tucker, his boyfriend, who could see right through his attempt at masking his infatuation. Specs had been sitting next to Josh on the couch showing his sketches to compare to Josh’s memories. What gave it away? He needed to get more sun in so that he could hide his pathetic blushes from his pale skin.

Specs forced a chuckle and meekly turned to Josh. “Excuse me, there’s a matter I…my partner must have found….something.”

Specs grabbed a snickering Tucker by the arm and led him outside to the driveway. Amused, Tucker let the much smaller man shove him against their van. 

“What was all that about?” Specs’ face was still red from embarrassment even as he appeared to look tough. 

“I just figured since there are children around this house that it was best you two found some privacy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Just remember all the good times we’ve had when you’re living in a condo with your perfect hunk of a new boyfriend. Be careful though, he’ll probably leave you for a pair of dumbbells.” 

Specs detected some bitterness in Tucker’s quips. “Wait a minute…are you jealous?”

Tucker faked offense to mask any real answer. “No. Of course not!”

“You’re jealous!” 

“I’m not….I mean can you blame me when you’re off jerking it to a walking Ken doll?”

Specs laughed. “You caught me, I’m jerking it as we speak.” He pulled at the bigger man’s tie to close the space between them. “What are you gonna do about it?” He could feel Tucker already growing hard, but he wasn’t getting off that easy.

“I don’t feel like it,” Tucker pouted. 

“I’m not doing anything with Josh Lambert!”

“But you want to! I’m sure he’s all perfect and ripped and never eats carbs.”

“And never spills said carbs on his shirt.”

“Funny. You two can bond over what a slob I am.”

Specs realized this was actually getting on Tucker’s nerves, not that he’d ever outright say it. Couldn’t he see this was just a dumb crush? “It’s nothing, Tucker! He just looks like all the idiot jocks I used to crush on in high school. One of my many types.”

“Many types, huh?” Getting warmer.

“But one takes the cake. I have a thing for big bearded dudes who will play video games with me and have drunk makeout sessions at Chili’s and drive all around the country chasing after ghosts. Who believes in what I do when everyone else dismissed me for it.” This earned a smile from Tucker. “You don’t know anyone like that, do you?” And that earned a light sock in the arm.

“Actually, he can be abusive.”

Tucker switched actions to gently rub the spot. “Oh come on. I’ll make it up to you in the van.” 

That’s where most of their arguments ended, after all.


End file.
